


Only Your Scent Completes Me

by silversoul_snow



Series: 30 Days Of JJ Project (and GOT7) [7]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jaebum is a tired ball of fluff, stressed!jaebum, this was supposed to be less than 1k, tired!jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversoul_snow/pseuds/silversoul_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were days that Jinyoung regretted becoming an idol.</p><p>AKA Jaebum is too tired from being an leader and looking after GOT7 and Jinyoung (and the rest of the members) looks after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Your Scent Completes Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Picking Up The Pieces

**Only Your Scent Completes Me**

 

There were days that Jinyoung regretted becoming an idol. It wasn't the grueling dance practices, or the harsh MCs on certain variety shows, or the pressure of the netizens that got to him.

It's the days when Jaebum stumbled back into the dorm later than all the rest of them, looking much older than how a male in his early twenties should look like. His shoulders slumped, as if he was carrying the weight of the entire world on them.

Well, to be fair, he was carrying the lives of six other males on his shoulder. Or at least, that's what Jaebum would think.

Jinyoung _knew_.

He was well acquainted with the way Jaebum's mind worked. They had been together for about 7 years already. While it was true that the elder had a quick temper and was fast to anger, when it came to serious stuff, Jaebum was more likely to bottle it up and keep it to himself. Even more so now that he was the leader of GOT7.

And it hurt so much for his members to watch.

Every time Jaebum's back disappeared out the door to attend yet another meeting with the management, the hyung line would exchange glances with one another and the maknae line made sure to keep their volume down when their leader returned.

People who didn't know Im Jaebum would say that he's emotionally stunted. But Jaebum honestly wasn't.

He cared too much. Felt too much. Loved too much. He took on members' pain as his own and added his own happiness to theirs. The saying that ‘ _Friendship doubles our joy and divides our grief'?_ Jaebum was the living epitome of it.

Jinyoung felt that it was a rather one-sided relationship. Jaebum kept giving and giving to GOT7, every part of his heart and soul to the point that if the leader was gone for a day, there was a gaping abyss felt by all the other members.

Cue the recent concert in Seoul when the members were a nervous wreck without their leader there to lead them.

 

And it was taking its toll on Jaebum.

 

There were dark eye bags under his eyes. His smile was obviously dimmer in their current reality show that they were filming. The way he caught up with sleep whenever he could. In the waiting room before their performance, waiting for the photoshoots to be set up, on car rides. Jinyoung knew that Jaebum was never one to sleep on the go, and to see the elder this tired to do such an uncharacteristic action hurt his heart.

It's after one particularly tiring day when everything seemed to go wrong. For some reason, none of their alarm clocks rang, or rather none of them woke up to their alarms. Which resulted in a mad rush and them arriving an hour late for their first schedule. Thankfully, the set had been experiencing some technical problems which placed them somewhat back on track.

And then came the prank. Yet another show wanted to conduct a patience test for Jaebum. Jinyoung had protested, with help of Mark since they were the first to be informed. He knew that Jaebum's nerves were already stretched thin, and the patience test might just be the tipping point for him. Their protests were ignored. _‘This would be a good time for the fans to see how much Jaebum has matured.'_ He said.

‘You don't see how this ‘maturity' is affecting him.' Jinyoung thought viciously before hastily erasing that thought. JYP PD-nim was a good boss and a fatherly figure and he didn't deserve that hostility. It was just at times he forgot that Jaebum was still a young male in his prime who should be living a carefree life instead of having such heavy responsibilities on his shoulders.

The prank involved the idea of their filmed footage being erased by accident, and so they would have to film it again. The members would act clumsy and cause the directors to keep stopping the filming due to dissatisfaction. And then there's would be conflict within the members, or specifically Mark and Jackson. Mark would be passive-aggressive while Jackson would play the aggressive part.

Personally, Jinyoung felt that it was too much for a prank.

Jaebum surprised them all by being calm. Too calm.

He managed to resolve the conflict quickly. Though to be honest, neither of the members were going all out to act. They knew how stressed out Jaebum had been the past few days and didn't want to add on to that. Even though he didn't figure it out this time, he smiled and laughed with all the rest when the prank was revealed.

But Jinyoung saw _it_.

Even though it wasn't obvious, it was _there_.

The tightening of Jaebum's eyes.

His strained smile.

The relieved sigh.

Tightened knuckles.

Shorter sentences.

The symptoms were all there for Jinyoung to see. He felt pride in seeing how Jaebum had come a long way in controlling his temper.

The day wasn't over yet though. They still had a dance practice to attend. And the instructor kept finding faults to pick. Jinyoung knew that Jaebum didn't blame the members. He never did. He watched helplessly as Jaebum and the substitute manager disappeared out of the room for a talk. Shouting came from outside.

Mark had to physically restrain Jackson from going out to punch the manager's face when Jaebum came back in with a bruised lip.

None of the GOT7 liked the substitute manager. Noyoung-hyung had taken a few days off to attend a relative's wedding and JYP had assigned them a temporary manager. Jaebum noticed his members' looks and reassured them that he was alright.

They had returned to the dorm, tripping over each other in their tiredness. If the members had it this hard, the leader had it much worse. Jaebum made sure that all the members had settled down before looking after himself.

As always.

He had made the maknae line shower first, despite Youngjae's protest that Jaebum should be the first to shower. While the younger members were fighting over the toilet, he had dragged Jinyoung into the kitchen to help him make some food for the group. God knows how starving a group of 7 growing boys were after a long day of practice.

The leader had sent the maknae line straight to bed, with the help of Mark and Jinyoung while Jackson washed up. As though sensing at how tired the leader was, the younger members had put up less of a fuss than usual. It was only then, with all the members washed and fed, did Jaebum then tend to himself.

The hyung line had tried to make things easier for their leader. They washed up and placed the laundry in washing machine, even though today was Jaebum's chore day.

Jinyoung had been on the verge of falling asleep when a knock woke him up. So here he was now, stumbling sleepily to his door and opened it, only finding himself staring into the tired face of Im Jaebum.

"Were you sleeping? Sorry." Jaebum apologized upon seeing the bleary eyes of Jinyoung. He turned to go away when a hand caught his wrist.

"It's alright, hyung. Did you need something?" It wasn't usual for Jaebum to come knocking on his door this late at night. Something was wrong.

"N-no. It's nothing. I just wanted to check on you."

"Bullshit." Anyone could tell that that was a lie. Without further words, he tugged Jaebum into his room and wrestled the elder onto the bed. It was scary how the other boy simply complied without putting up a fight.

Jinyoung arranged them into a position where he was the big spoon. It was rare for him be the big spoon as Jaebum was the designated protector of the couple.

Or so that idiot thought.

If Jinyoung were to become an author some day, Jaebum would be the type of character that looked as if they had a hard life and built walls around their heart when in reality they were just a ball of fluff.

The two of them laid there in the dark for a while, simply content with listening to the breathing sounds of the other boy. A tightening of the hand over his own alerted him to the slightly trembling shoulders of the elder.

"Hyung?" He whispered.

"I'm just so tired, Jinyoungie ah," Jaebum mumbled into the pillow as he felt the cloth slowly becoming wet.

The younger gently turned Jaebum around and tucked the leader's head under his neck, tightening his hold around the warm body.

"It's alright hyung. Let it all out." His heart felt like it was being squeezed out of his chest at the sight of Jaebum's tears and his crumpled expression.

It was as if Jinyoung had muttered a magic word that opened the floodgates because Jaebum simply buried his head further into the chest and cried.

Jinyoung held Jaebum through the entire night. It hurt him to know how much the leader had been hurting, and the members being unable to do anything in the day. They ended up falling asleep in that position.

But it was alright.

Because in the darkness, Park Jinyoung would always be there to pick up the pieces of Im Jaebum.

 

(Mark was the one who found them in the morning, with Jackson peeping over his shoulder. Jackson whispered ‘JJ Project' before taking a picture of them with his phone for future blackmailing purposes before quickly closing the door to prevent the younger members from disturbing them.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. Obviously none of this is real. (it might be idk) On a side note, why are almost all my drabbles exceeding 1k words help.  
> Title stolen from Hold Me Tight by BTS  
> Betaed - 09/05/2017


End file.
